1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a contour-adjustable seat, in particular a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Art
A known vehicle seat of this general type is disclosed in German DE 195 34 660 C1 in which three air cushions in the seat's lordosis region of the backrest are arranged one above another. The three air cushions are activated separately by an operating control device in order to provide a desired seat contour in the backrest region. The operating control device has: a first button for increasing air pressure; a second button for decreasing air pressure; and a switch for selecting a region or one of the air cushions to be adjusted. Also, a pair of air cushions in the shoulder region of the backrest can be selected in addition to one of the three air cushions in the backrest. In order to produce a desired seat contour in the lordosis region, the pressure in the air cushions is changed cyclically, in a time-shifting process, in accordance with a specified pressure characteristic running periodically between a maximum pressure and a minimum pressure. In other words, pressure activation of the next adjacent air cushion begins at or before the minimum pressure is reached in the adjacent preceding air cushion.
Another known vehicle seat of this general type is disclosed in German DE 43 31 663 C1 in which the operating control device utilizes a pressure-selecting rocker switch and a continuous-flow type switch. The continuous-flow type switch is used to select that seat region in which a contour adjustment is desired. By pressing the rocker switch into one of two directions, the air pressure in the selected cushion is increased or decreased. Accordingly, the seat cushion is altered so the seatback contour and the seat support is changed.